


Peach Touch

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, mild denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some pwp of luhan choking xiumin ig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Touch

The fan in the corner buzzes loudly as moisture gathers on Xiumin’s forehead. The broken spring in the mattress is digging into his shoulder and he attempts to shift as Luhan leans forward, hands slowly tightening around his throat. He feels a thrill sing its way up his spine and his fingers tingle in anticipation. 

Luhan never actually puts enough pressure to cut off airflow, but he doesn’t need to. Xiumin sucks in a breath and then he’s holding it, cheeks puffed out and lips pursed. He gives a nod and Luhan begins thrusting deep and hard. Each one has Xiumin grunting, precious air slipping out with each strike, just the way he likes it.

 

This is why Luhan is the perfect fuck. He’d suck him dry if he could, and that’s exactly what Xiumin needs. Breathlessness isn’t enough, he craves the feeling that only empty lungs can bring.

 

Luhan grunts with effort, eyes trained on the pucker of Xiumin’s lips. They’re glossy with spit and he can’t resist the urge to capture them in his own. He makes no attempt to engage in an actual kiss, just seals them with his, swallowing each tiny puff of air as it escapes. He removes one of the hands clasping Xiumin’s throat and brings it down to skitter along the hot skin of the other man’s dick. He runs his nail along the head and Xiumin lets out a muffled sob. Luhan chuckles, wrapping his hand around the length, and strokes.

 

Xiumin can feel a dull pleasure running up his spine and his hands claw into his own thighs, wrenching them open even further in his desperation, chest burning and body bucking as he fights the urge to breathe. He’s reaching his limit and he just needs to orgasm, breathing can happen after he cums. Luhan breaks the lip lock and slams in even harder, hips picking up speed. The nails xiumin dig into his thighs break the soft skin, but he’s so far gone he can’t even feel it.

He's about to burst when Luhan releases the firm grip around his throat without warning and stills his hips. He gasps at the suddenness and then he’s plateauing, orgasm receding as he loses focus. He wants to cry at the loss, but he’s panting too hard, body frantically working to get oxygen back to his brain. His brows furrow and Luhan laughs at the sight of his face screwed up in frustration.

 

“You look like a fish, Xiu.” He would take offense, but the only thing he cares about is getting Luhan’s dick, thin and long inside of him, to move again.

 

“Fuck you,” Xiumin manages to whisper, clenching his ass as hard as he can around Luhan’s dick. Squeezing around the cock is uncomfortable, but it’s worth it to hear the strangled ‘ah’ that slips through Luhan’s lips as his hips jump forward on their own. Luhan glares at him and immobilizes them again despite the almost overwhelming desire to just drive into the welcoming, tight heat of xiumin’s ass.

 

The dark pink splotches staining his face are fading and Luhan waits until they are a lighter shade, before flopping his full weight onto the other man’s body. The air Xiumin’s just gained escapes in a rush and Luhan immediately covers his nose and mouth with a sweaty palm, effectively sealing off his air passages. He grinds his hips, slowly, teasingly and Xiumin’s body responds in turn, hips rotating up to follow Luhan’s movements.

 

“Is this what you want, slut?” Luhan punctuates his question with a shove against his lips and a firm thrust.

 

“You want me to steal your air?” They’re belly to belly and Xiumin’s entire body is pulsing.

 

“Fuck you until you pass out?” He screams against Luhan’s palm, vision turning spotty.

 

He can’t tell if he’s in heaven or hell. His lungs are burning and the only thing he can think about is the pressure of Luhan’s hand crushing his lips against his teeth, and the slide of the dick in his ass. Luhan’s other hand continues stroking his cock and his body jerks at a particularly rough tug that yanks at his length. His muscles tense and he feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t cum soon. He focuses all of his energy on the pleasure gathered in the pit of his stomach and wills himself to cum, but it isn't until Luhan shifts down and runs his tongue across a nipple that he’s finally releasing, body pulsing in shock at the intensity.

 

Cum seeps over Luhan’s fingers as he continues to pump Xiumin’s cock, twisting his hand. He doesn’t slow his thrusts and continues fucking through the fluttering muscles circling his cock. Xiumin twists underneath him, his whole body tightening. He needs to breathe and he bucks his body in desperation.

 

“Fuck,” Luhan grits out, eyes scanning his face to make sure he’s alright.

 

"You’re so fucking good, baby" He coos, finally releasing his hold and shoving Xiumin’s head to the side.

 

Xiumin gasps loudly as oxygen floods his system and his vision flashes white, body throbbing at the sudden intake of air. Luhan’s hand is still pumping his cock, trying to force out another orgam and he feels like it’s being rubbed raw, body in overdrive, but all he can do is thrash against the sheets. 

 

Luhan’s stomach flips as he takes in the other man’s wrecked appearance. Tears make their way down the sides of Xiumin’s face and he whimpers as his hands fist the sheets. His body is so sensitive it doesn’t even take long before he’s cuming a second time, body imediately going limp, a wail ripping its way from his throat. The sound shoots straight to Luhan’s dick and he follows, orgasm hitting him hard. He goes rigid at the force of it and bites down into the salty, sweat-slicked skin of Xiumin’s shoulder. 

 

He wants this moment to last as long as possible, dick buried deep inside Xiumin where it belongs. No one else can take it like he can, and moments like these are the only time he knows Xiumin can actually feel him. 

 

He pulls out with a squelch and rolls off. Xiumin’s chest rises and falls rapidly and Luhan’s eyes twinkle as he watches the movement. “I’m surprised you didn’t use the safety tapout.”

 

Xiumin just groans in response even as his chest swells with pride. He uses the last of his strength to roll onto his side, burying his face into the crook of Luhan’s neck. Luhan pulls him closer and strokes his hair as sleepiness overtakes Xiumin's taxed body.


End file.
